If I could turn back time
by Amazon1
Summary: Okay, we all saw how the shooting in Paris went down, but what if it happened another way? And the one thing you wish you could go back and do over, you can't?


Okay, I'm still working on my other fic, but I wanted to write about how I think some things should have happened. I haven't watched Wed. or Thurs.'s show yet...so it could still happen, but I highly doubt it. I plan to make this a prelude to a bigger and better story. A.K.A. My "Growing up" fic. (I did say I was going to change it a lot!) I'll do my best to keep chapters coming. Summer's on its way so things should be much better. This happens at Greta's coronation, before the shooting. So here goes. Enjoy. *Smile* ~ Amazon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ If I could turn back time ~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(At the coronation. In the middle a familiar Shawn/Belle argument.)  
  
Belle glared up at Shawn, as he and Mimi stood next to a seated Belle. " I don't need any help with taking care of children, thank you. So you guys can go back to dancing." Belle coolly replied. She turned away from them so sharply her blonde curls whipped around her head with barely contained anger. She tried to block them out, as she angrily went over tonight in her head. Shawn and Mimi had disappeared some time ago, leaving her all alone, where she barely knew anyone. She had expected to be having fun with Shawn. But when the others had shown up on the plane, she knew that she wouldn't have as much time with him, but still.... She didn't think he'd practically ignore her. And between what happened in the café, and her and Mimi's conversation earlier and then they disappeared together, doing god knows what, she was hurt. And she didn't know why, and didn't care to read to deeply into it. She had an idea about what it was and she sure wasn't going to let Shawn know it. She didn't care. She didn't like Shawn. If he wanted to play prince charming with Mimi, let him. She sure as hell didn't give a damn.   
Shawn narrowed his darkening brown eyes at her back turned on him and said, "Fine. You want me to, I'll leave you alone Isabella." Shawn could see her back stiffen as he said her full name. He was suddenly very angry with her. She never listened to him when she was like this. And she'd been getting like this more often. Shawn was sick and tired of playing this game, set to her rules. Then he too, turned his back on Belle; pissed she was acting this way, as though he didn't even matter. He thought they were best friends. I guess I thought wrong. He thought, then said, "Come on Mimi." Mimi looked over her shoulder at Belle's back to them. "But..." she wanted so desperately to explain to Belle where she and Shawn went to and what they had talked about. "She doesn't care Meems, Shawn said softly. Come on." Mimi wasn't ready to go just yet. She stepped around Shawn and started towards Belle, determined to make her listen to what she had to say. "Belle..." Mimi started but stopped when she heard the tone in Belle's voice. "Just go Mimi, ok?" Stopping where she stood, Mimi gazed at Belle mournfully, and then slowly allowed Shawn to lead her away.   
Belle could hear the retreating whish of Mimi's dress and felt tears sting her eyes. She wiped at them quickly, she couldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't allow it. 'I don't need Shawn," Belle told herself. "That's right, Shawn Brady walk away, I hate you and don't even think of coming back!" Forcing her anger and hurt from Shawn away, she put on her 'perfect smile' and returned to playing with the children.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
As they walked towards the dance floor, Mimi glanced and Shawn and tried to understand what had just happened there between Belle and Shawn. But Shawn was tough to read sometimes, and right now he had turned his face into a sort of mask, one that didn't say much to anyone at all. She was desperate to know what he thought, what he felt, and brush away that lock of hair always in his eyes.... "No!" she told herself. " You and Shawn had that really long talk. You guys are just friends and it's gonna remain that way." As they walked she replayed his words in her head.... (Flashback) "Okay, Mimi...first I have to say I'm really sorry I kissed you." "No! I didn't mean it like that!" Shawn quickly said when he saw the expression on her face. "It's just that we are friends, and I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression.... And restart your weird ... little crush on me. Not that you are weird," Shawn said quickly "....it just ...I don't know....do you understand what I'm saying here Meems?" Mimi nodded. She had always known this would happen. No matter how much she wished it was true, Shawn didn't like her in the way she had hoped he did...and nothing could change that. Not even Paris. The city of Love. It was time to stop hiding behind her crush with Shawn as an excuse not to try for anyone else. "I guess I do Shawn,.... It's just that...well I wanted someone to like me and I felt comfortable with you. You like me for weird old Mimi, not anything else." She could feel tears starting to form, and tried desperately to keep them away. Shawn looked down sheepishly at his shoes. "I guess it's just easier to pretend I couldn't be rejected when everyone knew I liked you and you would never really hurt me that way." "I would never hurt you on purpose Mimi, and any guy is lucky to have you, all you have to do is let them see that. And your confidence." He flashed his winning grin at her and Mimi suddenly felt a little warm. "Ok, look," she replied a little flustered at his compliment, " I think we should talk to Belle, cause I think she feels left out and I know she'd be interested to know about this." "Why?" Shawn asked a confused look on his face. Mimi laughed and thought, " Guys are so clueless sometimes." She smiled and said, "Let's just find her okay?" (End Flashback) "Shawn? What was with you and Belle?" "I don't know, Mimi. She's been acting differently in the last few days. Not her usual self." Shawn replied. "Maybe you did something, do you know what?" Mimi said. "What?! No. I didn't do anything, and what does that have to do with her mood?" Shawn exclaimed. Mimi sighed as she smoothed the fabric of her blue dress and said "Shawn..." "Whatever Mimi," Shawn interrupted his eyes flashing "You know if Belle wants to be in a funk, let her. I'm not gonna bend my self backwards for her every second of every day and get nothing but misery for it ok?" "But Shawn," Mimi started "I don't want to talk about it anymore Mimi alright?" He said as he turned to look at her, stopping their walk in front of the terrace doors. "We are here to have fun remember?" "True" Mimi, said. " I'll let Belle calm down and then tell her. I don't care what she says, she likes Shawn. Well, Belle, looks like you win again, so I might as well make use of this once-in-lifetime opportunity while I still have Shawn's full attention." Mimi smiled at Shawn and said, "Shall we dance?" " My Lady," Shawn said, right before the whole room erupted into chaos.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Greta had been accepting her crown when she was shot, in confusion the hit men started to fire their weapons too. The beautiful ball had just turned into a blood bath. Several people were hit, wounded, killed. When Belle first heard the shots, she was confused. It was like some strange dream. Then Lily yelled at her to get down. Belle snapped out of it and obeyed instantly, pulling the children down with her. "Oh, my god" she thought, "this can't be happening, no...no...no..."   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When the shots first rang out, Shawn was confused. For about two seconds, Then his instincts kicked, he was the son of a cop. He glanced around, and he saw a man with a machine gun spraying the room. He grabbed Mimi and threw her on the ground, covering her with himself. "Mimi! Are you ok?" he called to her. When she didn't respond he pushed himself up on his arms above her. Looking down at her he could see blood on her dress. "Oh my god! Mimi!" Shawn yelled, right before a burning sensation at his head caused him to black out. Shawn crumpled to the floor and didn't move again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
When the shots died off, Belle wasn't sure if it was over. It had happened so quickly, yet it seemed like it had lasted hours at the same time. She waited a few more moments before she cautiously raised her head. The coast appeared clear and she could see others getting up. Standing up she helped Lily get the crying children to their feet and began to look them over. They were all unhurt. "It's a miracle" Lily whispered. Belle nodded. Then she suddenly realized that while she may have been lucky, others at the party were not. "Mom? Dad?" Belle felt panic rise in her and she started scanning the room. When she saw her mom not that far away, she ran to her. "MOM!" "Belle! Oh thank God!" Marlena grabbed Belle and hugged her so hard, Belle couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. "Mom, where's dad?" "Oh, honey I don't know." Belle's heart stopped. "No." She whispered a look of terror crossing her face. "I'm right here baby, are you hurt?" Belle whipped around and collided with her dad's chest. "DAD! You're ok!" "Baby I'm fine he said wincing as she hugged him. "Are you ok?" "I'm ok dad." Medics are on their way baby, but I have to help ok?" John asked placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Are you sure you are not hurt?" "Yes dad. I'm sure. But others aren't." "Can I help?" "I don't know honey, maybe you could help find everyone, so those who need help can get it, but be careful ok?" Belle nodded. "Just tell me where." She said. "I'll help too." Startled, Belle turned and saw Chloe standing next to her. Rumpled and upset, but alive. "Oh Chloe!" Belle cried and they grabbed and hugged each other. "I'm so happy you're okay Belle I was really worried!" Chloe said. "What about Phillip?" Belle inquired. "He went with his dad to the hospital", Chloe whispered, "It doesn't look good." "Oh, no." was Belle's reply. "Come on let's go help the others, ok? Phillip's alright and his dad is getting the help he needs." Chloe said. "Have you seen Shawn and Mimi? I haven't found them anywhere."   
Belle's heart stopped beating for what seemed the thousandth time that night. "You mean you haven't seen them either?" "No." Chloe said. "I didn't." "Let's go." Belle demanded. They begin the slow process of searching through the masses. It seemed to take forever, and Belle couldn't find a sign anywhere of Mimi's bright blue dress or Shawn's dark brown hair. She felt like screaming, and tearing her dress to shreds. "Belle! Oh my god Belle!" At the sound of Chloe's panicked voice she turned to where she stood near the terrace doors. Even far away, Belle could see the bright blue fabric of Mimi's dress. Belle's throat went dry. She quickly started over to where Chloe was now leaning down trying to assess Mimi's wounds. As Belle approached, she could see the dress smeared in blood. With a gasp Belle flew over and on to the ground next to Mimi. "I can't find her injury Belle, I don't understand why there's so much blood!" Belle glanced around Mimi, and then she saw the all too familiar brunette head laying next to Mimi and partly covering her. "NO!" Belle yelled. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him gently over, supporting his head the way she was taught in first aid. His face was covered in blood. He's so pale! Belle thought. How is it possible he could be so pale? "Belle? I think Mimi's ok, but," Chloe said slowly "But if she's okay, where is all this blood coming from?" Belle looked up at Chloe and then glanced back down at Shawn. She grabbed the fabric of Mimi's dress that draped over the lower half of Shawn's body. With trembling fingers, she pulled it back. Belle heard Chloe gasp, and Belle started crying, because as she looked down over the rest of him, her worst fear came true. She could now see where all the blood was coming from. Shawn. He was shot in the stomach.   
  
To be continued....  
So what do you think? Let me know! G-nite! ~ Amazon   
  
  



End file.
